Shining Delinquent
by tropicalgurl21
Summary: "Kind people die early!" That's the twisted logic of Lightning that's why she has become a delinquent herself. The weird part is that she's kind to people that are known to be kind and she's the meanest on thugs. Can someone change her for the better?
1. Chapter 1  The Favour

**Weee… Finally finished this chapter…**

**I got the inspiration from Shakespeare's "Taming of the Shrew" although my story would have a different plot. Actually I just got inspired of Kate's attitude. You know – her being a shrew and stuff like that and nothing more I guess. haha**

**-l-oo-l-**

"Kind people die early!"

That is the favourite quote of my friend. That is the reason why she's a –

**Shining Delinquent**

**Chapter 1: The Favour**

'_Shit -' Vanille_ thought as she ran outside the school and tried to look for her friend. She moved her head from side to side trying to locate her friend.

'Where is she? She's gonna be in trouble again if she's caught…' She suddenly caught a glimpse of pink in the corner of her eyes.

"What the -" She managed to utter those words before hastily running towards her friend to avoid any more damage that she had caused.

"LIGHT!" She blurted out loud.

"Who dares interrupt my moment of peace hmm?" Lightning said as she released the collar of the boy who, judging from his uniform, seems to study at a school nearby.

"Uhhh…," Is the only thing Vanille can utter after the unpleasant incident.

"Oh! It's only you Vanille. What brought you here?"

"That -"

"Ah! This?" Lightning looked at the severely beaten up boy. "I can explain you see -"

"Sir Dayner wants you in his office this instant," Vanille cut her off.

'Again? What does he need me for? I wonder. He will probably ask for another favour or whatever.' Lightning twitched.

"Is that so? Then I shall be going now," Lightning was already walking away and about to turn to the intersection when she looked back and said "Oh! Before I forget, take care of this guy for me k?"

Vanille nodded and smiled at Lightning. Lightning started running and Vanille can hear her footsteps gradually fade in the quiet alleyway.

"As for you -" Vanille looked down at the half conscious boy and leaned down to poke the boy's right cheek.

"Aww poor you. It must have been painful. Whatever what's done is done. But Lightning told me to take care of you, but how?" Vanille pouted.

"AH!" As if she saw a light bulb flashing on top of her head.

She took the hands of the boy and dragged him to the side of the building; there she spotted two trash bins. She dragged him again in the middle of the trash bins and placed him in a crouching position.

"Although it's only a temporary place to hide your body, I'm pretty sure it will also take some time for your gang to find you here giving me more time to run away."

Vanille fixed her skirt as she stood up and walked fast at first then gradually ran fearing for her life.

'Seriously, why do I always have to cover up for your crime Light?' Vanille sighed and smiled as she turned to the intersection.

* * *

Lightning was running in the school hallway when the student council president suddenly tugged her blazer.

"Hey there! You know running is not allowed. You might bump into someone," The president furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry prez but I'm kind of in a hurry," Lightning tried to pull away.

"Geez. Can you behave even for a day?"

"I'll try that but right now I'm definitely in a hurry," Lightning pleaded.

The president released her then she started running away before the president gets to her again.

"Aw ok… But next time don't run got it?" The president said in a louder voice so Lightning can still hear her.

"Y - Yeah!" Lightning looked back at the waving president and concentrated again on the path in front of her.

"Oh! Here is the office of Sir Dayner," Lightning said as she scanned the sign in front of her. Then she noticed something under her teacher's name, written in bold letters.

**Prefect of Discipline**

"Oh shit…," Lightning twitched in realization of how much trouble she's currently in now.

'I didn't know Sir Dayner is the one in charge of the prefect of discipline and if going here turned into a habit, I might as well say farewell to this school.' Lightning gulped.

Lightning inhaled deeply and tried to obtain all the courage she needs to muster before knocking three times. She then heard her teacher telling her to come in. She turned the doorknob and peeped in, revealing a bluish wallpaper with swirling designs.

'I didn't know a teacher can have this kind of taste. It looks rather – modern? I thought old people only like old things…' She inspected the whole room until her teacher snapped his fingers to get her attention back. Lightning gasped in surprise.

"I – I'm sorry," Lightning bowed in embarrassment.

When Sir Dayner saw Lightning, he was rather surprise. He didn't expect her to come here since he hasn't called for her. He just looked at her signalling her to state the reason for her rather supposed visit.

Lightning, seeming to get his signal, said "Uh… You need me?"

Lightning asked unsure of her question. She seems to doubt that she's actually needed considering Sir Dayner's action just a while ago.

Sir Dayner taking advantage of this confusion said "Well, since you're already here and seems to not do anything at this moment, can you deliver some papers to a school nearby?"

"It depends on the location. Tell me, which school are we talking about here?"

"Tenebrea Academy. It's a pretty well known school so I assume you know this school."

"Yeah I know it," _And that school definitely do not have any thugs roaming around._ She wanted to add but decided it's better to keep her mouth shut.

"So would you deliver it?"

"Sure."

"Very well then," Sir Dayner shuffled through his drawers and took out a long brown envelope that seems to contain important documents due to its thickness.

"Here," He reached out for the envelope. Before Lightning can take the envelope, Sir Dayner made a quick announcement.

"Please take care of this. I expect this to be handed to the Vice Principal of Student Affairs safely with it having the same condition as it is now. Oh and about the directions – well, just ask where his office is located. I'm going to call the Vice Principal later asking for the status of the delivery and if this is not in the hands of the man who's supposed to have it, I'm sure you know the consequences right, Claire?"

Lightning nodded while taking the envelope then bowed her head slightly as means of being respectful. She gestured towards the door and stepped out closing it without causing too much sound.

As soon as Lightning was out, Sir Dayner smiled because that's one workload less for him. He didn't mind if she lost it on the way since he has a spare copy of it, he just enjoy his students' suffering. What a lazy mad man he is.

As Lightning was safely out, she made a quick turn and there she leaned against the wall sighing in relief.

'I thought I was in trouble again. He called me out just for that? What the hell… Never mind at least I'm not in trouble. Better get going now and give this in one piece.'

* * *

Vanille bit her fingernails in concern.

'Oh gosh… What shall I say to Light when I meet her? Sir Dayner probably told her she's not needed or something. I better think up of an excuse.'

Vanille was about to enter the gates to her school when she suddenly gasped in surprise. Her eyes widened at the sight of Lightning right in front of her eyes.

'I swear Light is definitely the least person I'd expect to meet today.'

Lightning seemed to notice her.

"Oh! Vanille what's up with you? It looks like you've seen a ghost," Lightning raised an eyebrow.

"So… About Sir Dayner -"

"What does he think of me? Calling me out just to ask a favour he can do himself. This is HIS job for God's sake. He's just a worthless lazy old man who gives burden to students like us!" Lightning cut her off complaining and tried to lower down her voice being cautious fearing that other teachers might hear her and be in trouble once again.

"Uh.. Yeah! That's right. A teacher's job is a teacher's job and should not be handed down to students."

Vanille declared rather relieved of the situation.

"So what did Sir Dayner asked you to do?"

"He asked me to give these documents to a nearby school."

"What school? Hope it's not Winstone High School or Jertine University. Seriously those two schools are known to have a lot of hooligans roaming around inside the respective campuses." Vanille sounded worried saying it.

"Relax Vanny… It's Tenebrea Academy." Lightning reassured her.

"WHAT? TENEBREA ACADEMY? YOU MEAN _**THE**_ TENEBREA ACADEMY WHERE RICH BRATS STUDY?" Vanille shouted in astonishment.

"Yes Vanille. I can hear you y'know? No need to shout." Lightning rubbed her right ear where Vanille is nearest.

"Wanna come with me?"

"Of course! I've never seen the inside of that school and they say that it's **BIG**. I wanted to make sure if they're saying the truth."

In truth, Vanille only wanted to see the so-called Prince of the school.

"Awesome!"

As they walked across the street, they can already spot the majestic buildings of Tenebrea Academy. What a sight it must have been for them. As they neared the school, they noticed the architectural style of the school. _Greek Architectural Style. _ The main building looks similar to Parthenon. But the column is not a Doric style that has a simple block on top of it; rather it's a Corinthian style where stunning Acanthus leaves design lay on top of each of the slender columns.

"I've only seen this building in pictures but I can't believe it's this beautiful up close." Vanille said admiringly. It seems as though her eyes were gleaming as she said those words.

"I've never seen this school, just heard that it was beautiful. Hate to admit but it's an absolutely spectacular view."

Vanille was amazed of Lightning's speech because she would normally be grumpy.

"Let's go ask for directions."

"Where exactly is our destination?"

"The office of the Vice Principal of Student Affairs is where we're headed."

"How about we asked the blonde over there?"

They walked towards the blonde and asked for directions.

"It's located in the main building. Go to the leftwing part of the building and there you will see a stairway, go up and then you will see an intersection. Move past the first intersection and take your right at the second intersection. There will be several rooms there and just find the signboard of the person you're looking for. And I believe that you're looking for the VP for Student Affairs right?"

"Yeah and thanks for the info, we appreciate the trouble." Lightning tried to absorb the newly acquired information.

"Good and it might get confusing considering the size of that building. So if you get lost, just ask in there ok? I'm pretty sure there are still some students left because of club activities."

"Thanks again." They bowed their head slightly as means of gratitude and turned away to go to their destination.

"You seem kind today Light."

"Oh really? Well, considering the fact that they will die earlier than me, I think they deserve this so-called kindness of mine."

'Right! I forgot. Light have this twisted logic that kind people die early. I don't know where she had gotten this weird philosophy of hers but whatever. I guess this gave her the reason to be kind to some people but still, if she doesn't think this way maybe she'll be a different person or maybe even a better person.' Vanille thought deeply and because of that she slammed against the glass door.

*BAM*

Lightning jumped in surprise.

"What's up with you?" Lightning helped her friend get up.

"Uh…" Vanille stroked her hair in embarrassment.

"The door was so clear that I didn't notice that there's a door here."

"They should really change this door. It's prone to accidents. You know there are some people who might crash into it while running."

"Why would they run anyway? It's probably not allowed."

"Oh you're right." Lightning chuckled in amusement.

"It can only happen on schools like ours, not that we have a glass door or anything."

They both laughed at that remark.

As they went inside the main building, they saw beautiful frescoes painted on the wall that seems to depict the everyday Greek life. _Gorgeous._ Then out of nowhere they heard swords that seem to hit one another.

*KLANG KLANG*

"You hear it?"

"Yeah let's check it out"

They approached a room that seems to look like a training room. They peeped into one of the windows. Vanille saw what she is looking for. The Prince. She could not be mistaken since he is the only one with a hair like that, the hair that is arranged in odd spiky ways at the back that seems to need a lot of hair gel in order to keep it arranged in such manner.

"He's amazing_._"

"Who? Did you mean the one with the bluish almost black hair? If so his sword fighting skills are indeed outstanding but not enough to beat me with my gunblade." Lightning said proudly with her hands on her hips.

Vanille giggled at the comment of Lightning since the one she's implying is the guy with blond hair whom the Prince is fighting with.

'The Prince is hot that's true but the one that caught my attention the most is that guy he's fighting with. Who's that blond boy? Hmmm….'

Vanille is in deep thought again when suddenly Lightning poked her.

"What?"

"Shit. Do you remember the direction that girl said?"

"No. I thought you were listening to her? Plus I wasn't paying attention."

"I was listening but then this suddenly intrigued and I suddenly forgot everything that she said…" Lightning's words trailed off.

"Maybe they know?"

"Fine let's ask them, but after their fight is over."

"Sure."

**-l-oo-l-**

**Oh by the way this is my first fanfic so if I have any mistakes please do tell me because I will definitely appreciate that so I can do better for the next chapters.**

**Oh and tell me what you think because that would be breath-taking! XD**

**R&R **

_~Nica-Chan_


	2. Chapter 2 The Silent Conversation

**YUSH! SECOND CHAPTER! I only realized now that it is hard writing fanfics… I WILL KEEP SUPPORTING MY FAVORITE AUTHORS! As for the title of this fanfic, all I can say is WAHAHAHA! Seriously I hate the title but ended up picking this one since I can't think of any better title, not that I think this was any better. **

**OH! And Thanks to Eel Nivek and Kingu for their awesome and inspiring reviews! weeeee**

**-l-xoxo-l-**

"Kind people die early!"

That is the favourite quote of my friend. That is the reason why she's a –

**Shining Delinquent**

**Chapter 2: The Silent Conversation**

The blond guy was about to strike when the other guy, apparently the so-called Prince whom Vanille is implying, suddenly avoided it using his sword to clash against the other sword.

"EEP!" Lightning held her hands to her mouth to prevent further shouting.

"That was dangerous y'know. They should stop before somebody gets hurt," Lightning whispered with a worried look on her face.

But it seems that no matter how much she whispers, her voice seems to echo inside the building mainly because it's already deserted due to the fact that most students have already gone home to their respective destinations.

"Uhh… Y-yeah."

Vanille was smiling at Lightning because at least for once she was concerned for somebody other than her sister. But what she didn't know is that Lightning only pitied the two guys because she thinks it's too early for them to die, again with her shallowness.

"Let's stop them now," Lightning has already gone bored after approximately 3 minutes of watching and she wants to get this over with.

"I don't think that's a good -" Before Vanille could finish what she was saying, Lightning has already opened the door leading to the training room with a loud *BAM* that comes after it.

The two guys looked her way with confused expressions painted on their faces.

"S-sorry…," Lightning said realizing the ruckus she just made.

Lightning cleared her throat before continuing "Well you see my friend and I are lost at the moment so will you be kind enough to show us the way to your vice principal's office?"

"Which?" The blond guy asked trying to be of help as much as possible.

'Which?' Lightning whispered to herself, obviously confused of the question.

"The Vice Principal of Student Affairs to be exact." Vanille quickly answered before Lightning could embarrass herself.

"Yeah… That's it!"

"Oh! We'll show you where it is. Want to come Noct?"

"Ok. It would be nice to stop practicing for a while."

'Oh… So he's name is Noct… What an odd name that is,' Lightning chuckled at the thought.

Lightning blocked the blond guy from going out of the training room "You don't have to show us the way, just tell us the directions and we might as well find the office ourselves."

"No. We insist. After all it would be rude for us to not escort you young ladies, is it not?"

"No we're fine. We might be bothering you of your practice," _Though the sport they're currently practicing looks pretty dangerous._

Lightning unexpectedly noticed the sword "Say, that sword you're holding -"

"Ah this? It's fake actually. Look closely…"

Both Lightning and Vanille ducked down to look at the sword closely. In Lightning's observation, the sword seems to be a two-handed claymore. During the whole inspection she noticed absolutely no peculiarity to the said item. On the other hand, Vanille thinks the sword is just your typical sword that you see every day – in the stores to be precise.

"It doesn't look fake right?"

Lightning and Vanille nodded their head in response.

"It's actually made of wood. The sculptor made quite a masterpiece here that it almost looks real. Of course it's not completely 100% perfect since it has a few dents here and there." The blond guy laughed.

He continued "Noct and I actually have the same swords - oh!" The blond guy said surprisingly as if he had forgotten something important.

"We're quite rude aren't we? We didn't introduce ourselves. The name's Prompto and this guy over here is Noctis." Prompto said pointing at his friend.

"I'm Lightning and my friend over here is Vanille. So without further delay to each one of us would you kindly lead the way?"

"Ohhh yeah sure…" Prompto smiled which caused Lightning to wonder all over again.

'He seems to smile quite a lot… Hmm I wonder how short his life span is.'

They walked up the stairway which triggered Lightning to remember the directions the other girl told them earlier. Enjoying the moment they are currently sharing with the kind guys, whom she presumed all by herself, she decided she won't tell them. What an egocentric girl she is.

The silence consumed the group. Feeling the awkwardness, Prompto decided to break it off.

"So Lightning you're here to -"

He was deliberately cut off by Lightning "Just Light. Lightning is too long."

"Oh ok. So Light, I assume you're here to bring that envelope right?"

"Yeah."

"It looks important. Want to open it up?" Propmpto smirked.

"I was thinking of doing that but I can't risk getting in trouble,"_ again. _She wanted to add but thought it doesn't sound right to make a good first impression.

"So you're one of those good students eh?"

"Uhh well no-"

"We're here." Prompto cut Lightning off making her sigh in relief.

"Oh yeah by the way thanks," Vanille said cheerfully.

"You welcome Vanille," Prompto smiled.

Hearing the word 'Vanille' coming out of Prompto's mouth made her blush a little. Oh how happy she must be at the moment.

Before they could knock at the door, Prompto made a quick announcement.

"We're leaving now and we hope you know you're way back!"

"Yeah we still remember the way… Thanks."

Lightning was about to knock when Vanille said something that caught her attention.

"You know, the Prince doesn't seem to talk much."

"Yeah. It's like he's mute. Throughout the whole conversation, I heard none of him and more on that Prompto guy. What odd friendship they have. I mean how do they even start their conversations or maybe they're just letting their swords do the talking?"

"But wouldn't it be weird to use their swords in public places?"

Lightning laughed a little at that remark. After calming herself a bit, she knocked at the door three times and opened it. Lightning went inside first followed closely by Vanille.

The office revealed a boring room where the walls were painted a dull gray and the black office cabinets line up together on the left. In the middle, an Antique Neo-Egyptian French Empire Style Desk was composedly placed that made the office look rather royal and an added appeal despite the room's appearance. The desk has golden handles with designs unimaginable due to its complexity.

"Good afternoon sir –"Lightning read his name on the metallic nameplate located on top of the office desk "Thompson," Lightning greeted and she and Vanille simultaneously bowed their head.

"We are here to deliver this envelope from Sir Dayner, a professor in Pulse High School."

The man looked up at them once and went back in answering the Sudoku puzzle.

"Oh! Just leave it there on the desk."

'How rude… Too bad people like him will die later,' Lightning thought annoyed.

"Thank You," Lightning said with a hint of irritation in her voice. The duo then bowed their head and set off.

As soon as they were out of the school and definitely out of hearing range Lightning then let out her rage.

"DAMN! INSTEAD OF THANKING US HE JUST SNOBBED US? WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS HUH?"

"Well, considering the fact that he made you thank him which should be the other way around, I declare you – PAWNED!" Vanille laughed.

Lightning's eyebrow twitched. Then suddenly, as quick as lightning, a smack came to Vanille's forehead. A red hand mark is now visibly seen on her forehead. Vanille is so pitiful, a friend who only wants to make a little bit of fun but the sweet Lightning forbids her to do so.

"tsk tsk. LIGHT! Come on! That hurts y'know?" Vanille said while caressing her stinging forehead.

"What did I do?" Lightning said defensively.

And the scene ended where Vanille is running after Lightning to get revenge.

* * *

Lightning went home looking very tired because of the recent tag she had with Vanille. Of course Vanille didn't get her revenge since we all know that Lightning is way stronger than her.

Lightning saw her sister, Serah, very busy and apparently looking quite happy.

"Hey! looking so happy are we?" Lightning peeped at what Serah is doing.

"OH!" Serah gasped in surprise "Sister! Home so early today eh?" Serah said looking rather nervous and suddenly hid her mobile phone behind her.

"Why so nervous dear sister? And who's that you're texting?" Lightning said raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh.. N-no one!" Serah's face blushed like a tomato.

"Very defensive are we eh? Plus hiding your phone behind your back adds more to my suspicion."

"Just texting a-a friend of mine. Don't mind me p-plus we all need our privacy right?" Serah is now sweating heavily trying to hide the fact that she has a boyfriend, the B word that Lightning shall never ever find out.

"Serah, how long have we been living under the same roof?"

"Since the day I was born…"

"Do you think within those years I would not know you?"

"Probably…"

"*BUZZ* wrong answer. No matter what happens you are not allowed to date. Especially if you're under my care."

Anyone would have guessed that Serah was hiding something suspicious because of her obvious actions. But due to dramatic effects Lightning just had a reason to say that.

"I LOVE SNOW!" Serah shouted at the top of her lungs.

'It's strange coming that out from serah's mouth…' Lightning looked slightly confused.

"Well… I don't know how that relates to the topic we have just now but… I love snow too y'know."

Serah looked surprised with eyes wide open and jaw hanging "You love snow too?"

Lightning nodded "Yeah… Especially its fluffy white flakes and how we can make snow angels!"

"HUH? Snow is a person. He's the guy that I love!"

"WHAT?" Lightning furrowed her eyebrows.

"What kind of parents would give their son such a stupid name? Snow? " Lightning laughed rather menacingly.

Serah blushed looking annoyed at her sister's remark.

"And who ever named herself Lightning? You're one to speak!"

"EH? Since when did you have the courage to look down at my surprisingly exceptional name? "

"Since the time Snow and I started going out! I finally have the bravery to stand up for myself."

"Hmph. I disapprove of such relationship. Anyway, I don't know of anyone named Snow."

"He's a third year student at a local university but – HEY! Who gave you the right to disapprove of my relationship? " Serah quickly countered while realizing her sister's first comment.

"Simple. I'm your big sister and that gave me the right to disapprove of your relationship. Plus don't you think he's too old for you? He's already capable of doing things yet unimaginable to you y'know."

Serah blushed at the last statement of Lightning "Well yeah he's a little older than me and even to you but he's a gentleman at heart!"

Lightning twitched at that statement "How long have you been going out?"

"About three months now," Serah looked guilty.

"And yet you didn't tell me?"

"How can I? I know you will-"

Lightning cut her off "Putting that aside now, you're only dating for three months and yet you're already assured that he's a gentleman? Don't make me laugh."

"My guts tell me he's a genuine man!" Serah defended.

"Well let's prove this genuineness of his."

"How will you do that?"

'I have a bad feeling about this' Serah thought to herself.

"A duel will prove it. Serah, I challenge this snow guy of yours to a duel!"

Alas! Serah's intuition was proven right once again.

Lightning took her phone out and dialled a number. She held her phone next to her ears and said the words: "Hey! Is Snow speaking?"

"Hey! Aren't you going to think about this first?" Serah said concerned.

'How did she get Snow's number? Don't tell me she knew this all along…'

Lightning looked at Serah annoyed "Shush…

"Uh you see this is Serah's sister, Lightning. I'm pretty sure she already told you about me…"

Lightning turned away from Serah and was already walking off to her desired destination.

"H-hey! Wait!"

"I challenge you to a duel." Lightning looked proud while saying those words

Serah managed to catch up to Lightning "Please say you're just kidding Lightning…"

"When and where do you want this to take place….? Oh…. Cool you've got taste for finding perfect locations eh? Well then… See you there," With that Lightning ended the call between her and Snow.

Lightning turned to Serah delighted.

"Sis, you don't know **WHO **Snow is."

"Of course I don't. Otherwise, I wouldn't have challenged him to a duel to test his fighting skills."

"And don't you think it's inappropriate to test his physical strengths in order to know if he's compatible with me?"

"Well yeah but that's the only way to know right now."

'Is this one of her schemes again to test if one person is kind or not? I certainly hope not.'

Serah sighed.

**-l-xoxo-l-**

**Sorry there's not much interaction between Noctis and Lighting… Teehee… Because it seems like Prompto is a cheery guy so I thought maybe well waaaaaaaaa…. But they will soon talk to each other soon I guess XD. What's worse is that I always end up writing 'Vanilla' instead of Vanille. Sigh. Please forgive me for any mistakes that you ever encountered (and telling me about it would be cooler). Plus I'm still not used to writing the name Prompto so I always end up laughing. XD**

**Oh by the way this is my first fanfic so if I have any mistakes please do tell me because I will definitely appreciate that so I can do better for the next chapters.**

**Oh and tell me what you think because that would be breath-taking! **

**R&R **

**Yes I know I repeated those lines ^… Teehee… **

_~Nica-Chan_


End file.
